Inuyasha: OC Overload
by xXEat-My-ShortsXx
Summary: Inu and friends in high school with my OC's. Lots of bashing of Kikyo Ayame Eri Kagura Abi and Yura. Previosly known as "Come back to me".
1. Characters

NEW STORY! MORE CHANGES!

Yeah on this story I'm not gonna waste time I'm just gonna jump straight into it! (feelin hyped up)

Before the next chapter im gonna explain some here.

I don't own inuyasha! (who told u that I do?)

**Taigris Toraijuu **(female twin)

_Age_: 14

_Nationality_: American , Jamaican, and Japanese. (Don't even ask me how I thought of this mix!)

_Hair_: Long Curly Mid-back length hair. Jet black with lemon yellow tips (sexayy!)

Eyes: Honey colored

_Skin_: Tan (like creamed coffee)

Zodiac: Sagittarius

B-Day: November 23rd

Other stuff you might wanna know:

She's a cross between a tiger and a thunder demon.

She's got a crush on Bankotsu but doesn't let anyone except for Taiga know about it.

Has an obsession for BOTDF

Skate boards like a BOSS

Curses like its nothing

Favorite color is lemon yellow

* * *

**Taiyou Toraijuu-**(male twin) pronounced ~tie-yo~

_Age_: 14

_Nationality: American_, Jamaican, and Japanese.

_Hair_: Shoulder-length hair (styled like Ren of "Uta no prince Sama"). Jet black with lime green tips

_Eyes_: Honey colored

_Skin_: Tan (like creamed coffee)

_Zodiac:_ Sagittarius

_B-Day:_ November 23rd

Other things

Crossed between a tiger and thunder demon

Has an obsession for Angelspit

Skate boards like a BOSS

Curses like its nothing

Favorite color is lime green

* * *

**Taiga Toraijuu** (older sister)

_Age: _15

_Nationality: _American, Jamaican, and Japanese

_Hair: Ass length (lol) Black with electric blue tips. A kinda spiked out ponytail._

_Eyes: Sapphire (deep blue)_

_Skin: Tan (cream coffee)_

_Zodiac: Virgo _

_B-Day: September 15__th_

Other things

Crossed between a tiger and thunder demon

Has a crush on Hiten that only Taigris knows about.

Has an obsession for Brick Bandits (Jersey club music)( Sorry I had to represent! JERRRSSEEEYY!)

Skate boards like a BOSS but doesn't do it much

Curses hard but not frequently

Favorite color is electric blue

* * *

**Michiko Ryoukami **(Female twin)

Age:14

_Nationality: _American and Japanese

_Hair: Fiery Ruby Red in a Curly ponytail. Mid back length with a pink streak in her bangs_

_Eyes: Auburn-ish Red_

_Skin: warm skin tone(you might have to hit up Google to understand)_

_Zodiac: Taurus_

_B-Day: May 5__th_

Other things

Crossed between a wolf and a dragon

Has a crush on Kouga but doesn't let anyone except Taigris ,Taiga ,and Mizu know.

Loves LMFAO

BMX like a BOSS

Curses like a sailor

Favorite color is Reddish Pink

* * *

**Mitsuru Ryoukami – **(male twin)

Age:14

_Nationality: _American and Japanese

_Hair: Fiery Ruby Red ( the usual anime guy haircut)_

_Eyes: Auburn-ish Red_

_Skin: warm skin tone_

_Zodiac: Taurus_

_B-Day: May 5__th_

Other things

Crossed between a wolf and a dragon

Loves BIG BANG

BMX like a BOSS

Curses like crazy

Favorite color is fiery orange

* * *

**Mizu Ryoukami **(older sister)

Age:15

_Nationality: _American and Japanese

_Hair: White with silver undertones curly mid-back length_

_Eyes: Grey_

_Skin: Fair (google will help)_

_Zodiac: Pisces_

_B-Day: March 19__th_

_Other things_

_Crossed between a dragon and a wolf_

_Loves 2NE1_

_BMX even better than her siblings but doesn't do it often._

_Has a crush on Sesshomaru only Michiko knows._

_She calls him fluffy-sama_

_Is mostly quiet but curses when she's angry or is thinks something is funny_

_Favorite color is Ice blue_

* * *

_Its starts out with Taigris and Taiyou's 10__th__ birthday with their family and their bestest friends Bankotsu Kouga Hiten Inuyasha Sesshomaru and Miroku(all 10 and 11 years old of course). _

_They came over every day but today they had the most fun they ever had together. Inutaisho, Raiden and Kyo Ryuu and Takeshi were discussing business matters in the living room and Inutaisho Kyo and Raiden had had told the Ryoukami and the Toraijuu's that they needed to move because of their jobs. They didn't say where they were moving but sure enough the moving trucks were there the next day and the kids were saying their goodbyes. _

_Raiden is Bankotsu and Hitens father  
_

_Kyo is Kouga's father and Ban+Hit's Uncle  
_

_Ryuu is Father of the Ryoukami's (his wife is Takeshi's younger sister)  
_

_Takeshi is Father of the Toraijuu's  
_

_I actually started crying a bit while writing this. IT'S SO FUCKING TOUCHING!...You people don't know how tired I am right now it's 4:20 in the morning as soon as I upload this I'm gonna hit pillow and snoooooooozzzee._


	2. Goodbye

_Chapter 2: Goodbye_

**I don't own inuyasha!**

Taigris gave Bankotsu a little hug and he whipped a Honey colored teddy bear out from behind him

"I forgot to give you this yesterday so um…..here you go!" Bankotsu said with a little pink tinting his cheeks.

Taigris snatched the bear and snuggled it against her cheek.

'Im gonna miss him.' She thought as she hugged it tighter

"Bye Tai'!" Bankotsu said as he kissed her cheek and ran off to his parents. Taigris just stood there holding her cheek until her dad picked her up.

"It's okay sweetie" As her father carried her she felt a small tear run down her cheek.

* * *

Taiga ran up to Hiten and jumped on his back.

"Im really gonna miss you dude" She snuggled her face into the back of his head.

"I'll miss you too Taiga." Hiten smiled. She slid off his back and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"SCORE!" Hiten whispered in a screaming fashion as Taiga walked away to her house.

'He is too cute.' Taiga smiled as she watched him jump into his dad's car.

* * *

Mizu sat in the back yard of her house hugging her knees, crying. Sesshomaru noticed this and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked in a (somewhat) concerned tone.

Mizu looked up to see the same cold glare on his face but she could see the worry in his eyes.

"I don't want you guys to leave, especially not you, you're my best friend!" She said still crying.

Sesshomaru stood up and grabbed Mizu. He carried her bridal style into her house and put her on the couch in the living room.

"Goodbye" He moved her bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead. He heard his father calling for him so he ran out the door towards the car.

* * *

Kouga climbed into the front seat of his father's car and was about to close the door when Michiko ran up to the car. She jumped over Kouga and into the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?" Kouga asked.

"Stealing you!" She said.

"Wait, What?" Kouga said looking aat her like she had lost her mind.

"If you move then I won't be able to play with you but if I steal you then we can always play together" She said with an innocent looking smile on her face.

"I see a few flaws in your little plan here." Kouga said in a kind of annoyed tone.

"Like what?" Michiko asked.

"First of all: You don't even know how to drive, Second: your feet don't even reach the gas or the break, and Third: We're only ten years old." Kouga explained with an amused grin on his face.

"Damn!" Michiko said as she snapped her fingers. She sighed in defeat and leaned over and kissed Kouga's forehead.

"Bye Kouga!" She said as she jumped out from the driver's seat and ran home. Kouga's father jumped into the driver's seat.

"Ready to go, son?" He asked but Kouga just sat there red in the face still trying to comprehend what the hell just happened.

"I don't know what happened but fix your face or it'll stay like that." His father said as he started the car and pulled off behind Inutaisho and Raiden's cars.

REVIEW/FAVORITE/LOVE IT!


	3. 5 years later

Chapter 2

I don't own inuyasha!

''- thoughts

""-talking

*5 years later*

-BING!- -BING!- -BING!- Was the only sound heard throughout the bedroom that Monday morning, well that and the muffled sounds of the two sisters groaning.

-THUMP!- The older sister hit the floor. She yanked out the alarm clocks chord.

"Dumbass clock….Tiny! Get up its time for school." She called to her sister. A hand poked out from underneath the covers and pointed at Taiga's face.

"Don't call me that!" Taigris's voice was muffled but Taiga still understood.

"Okay then….Shorty." Taiga grinned like the Cheshire cat. Taigris's head popped out from under a pillow. Her ears pointed up.

"Blegh! Fine then Tiny can stay." Taigris stuck her tongue out. Taiga's eyes flicked over to the one bathroom in their shared bedroom. They looked at each other then made a beeline for the door. They reached the knob at the same time. They opened the door but got stuck in the frame of the door.

"I WAS HERE FIRST!" Taigris said trying to squeeze in.

"I WAS BORN FIRST!" Taiga yelled back managing to through the doorway.

"SHUT UP!" Their mother and father roared from their bedroom making them both flinch.

"Fine I'll be the bigger person and use the house bathroom!" Taigris humphed.

"Ya know , You really aren't the "Bigger" person though!" Taiga gestured her hand over Taigris' head to add emphasis.

"Whatever just take a shower!...Wit ya mean ass! Taigris said running down the hall.

*in the next bedroom*

"DON'T WAKE ME UUUUUUUPPP! YEAAAHH!" Michiko was awakened by her phone alarm. And started singing and dancing around her and her sisters bedroom.

"I don't wanna fall fall fall fall asleep no! I don't wanna fall unless I'm fallin' for you! I don't wanna fa-" "TURN THAT SHIT DOWN!" Taigris cut her off from in the bathroom across the hall.

"Um Chris Brown is not shit, He's the shit! DON'T WAKE ME UUUUUUPPPPP! YEAUHH!" Michiko kept singing.

"Ughhh What time is it?" Mizu groaned. Michiko looked at the clock.

"7:40! Oh shit we gotta get ready!" Michiko exclaimed and jumped into the bathroom in their room. Mizu sprang up from the bed and ran into the bathroom. (Taigris was in)

"WOAH!" "Sorry!" Mizu busted out of the bathroom blushing and ran all the way to the end of the hall to her parents' bedroom.

-KNOCK- -KNOCK- -KNOCK- "Mom can I use your shower?" "Sure sweetie come on in" Mizu walked in to see her dad already in his work suit and her mom doing her hair.

"Thanks Mom! Love you guys!" She slammed the bathroom door and started the shower.

In the bro's room

"Damn I look good!" Taiyou said as he put the final bits of gel on his hair. He wore a gray Abercrombie hoodie and dark denim jeans with dark brown and green polo boots, and a green and white "CELTICS" diamond snapback

"Close enough." Mitsuru said as he looked into the mirror at his messy bed head hair. He wore a long sleeve dark red Hollister tee and gray sweats with black red and white Jordans holding a black and red "BULLS" diamond snapback.

"Dude it's the first day of the 9th grade there are much cuter girls in high school, FIX YOUR DAMN HEAD!" Taiyou lectured his cousin.

"It looks fine as it is" Mitsuru turned so that his back was to Taiyou and started lacing his shoes. Taiyou saw that his hair was stuck to the back of his head.

"Get over here." Taiyou dragged Mitsuru into the bathroom by his hair.

"OUCH!" Mitsuru yelled. Taiyou started brushing Mitsuru's hair while Mitsuru brushed his teeth.

"There! Now you look okay." Taiyou said before he grabbed the mouthwash, gargled and spit.

"Let's go see if the girls are ready yet." Mitsuru said after he too finished with mouthwash.

"Yeah let's go" Taiyou said as they walked out the bathroom and out the bedroom door.

By this time the girls were dressed and doing their hair and some doing makeup.

Taigris left her hair wet from the shower but gelled it to keep the curly look after it dried. She put on some black mascara and cocoa lip gloss.

Taiga decided to let her hair down and curled it outward away from her face. She swiped her eyes with a bit of blue eyeshadow and black mascara with clear gloss.

Mizu put her hair in a ponytail with side bangs, and swiped a bit of silver/grayish eyeshadow and black mascara on her eyes and lined them with black eyeliner.

Michiko put her hair in the usual ponytail with her full bangs swept to the right and lined her eyes with black liner and red eyeshadow.

Taigris wore a black and white plaid shirt with sleeves that stopped at the elbows. Black skinny jeans with a chain hooked through one of the belt loops, Nerd glasses, , a "POW" necklace and ring, black SUPRA high top sneakers, and her favorite black and yellow "STEELERS" diamond snapback.

Taiga put on a blue long sleeve Hollister hooded shirt, and white skinny jeans with black UGG's with a two fingered "BAD" ring and her black and blue "MAGIC" diamond snapback.

Mizu put on an elbow black sleeved tee that read "TROUBLE MAKER" in blue that showed a little cleavage and dark denim skinny jeans with converse boots. She put on a white blue and silver "COWBOYS" diamond snapback with a silver mustache necklace.

Michiko wore a simple black short sleeved Hollister tee with a red and white scarf and red skinny jeans with black and white Jordan's and her black and red "BLACKHAWKS" diamond snapback.

They all stepped out of their bedrooms at the same time.

"Two words." Taigris said with a smirk. Taiyou smirked right at her.

"What?" everyone except the twins said.

"SNAPBACKS BACK HOE!" Taiyou and Taigris yelled as they ran down the stairs and grabbed their backpacks.

"Mom ,Dad we're all out love ya!" Taiga said as she grabbed her stuff after them with the others behind her.

"Have a great day sweethearts!" They're mothers said from the top of the stairs

"Wasn't that three words instead of two?" Michiko asked handing her brother and sister their bags.

"Yeah but they put "hoe" behind everything so it don't even count as a word to them anymore!" Taiga said.

They left the house and walked over to their best friends' Kagome and Sango's house.

"Ready?" Kagome looked to her sister. Kagome had on a dark denim jean jacket over a green and black thin striped sleeveless shirt with black jeggings cheetah print vans and a black snapback with "RECKLESS" printed in green Also wearing Black liner and mascara with clear lip gloss.

"Ready!" Sango replied. Sango wore a white elbow length tee that read "No one on the corner has swagger like us" in pink and black leather leggings with pink and black Nike's.

"MOOOOM SOUTA TOOK MY SNEAKERS!" Kohaku yelled up the stairs making Sango and Kagome cringe at his volume.

"HERE! PUT 'EM ON NOW!" Sango said as she ripped the sneakers out of her youngest brother's hands and shoved them into Kohaku's chest. Kohaku sat down and laced up his sneakers.

"Are you guys ready to go now?" Kagome asked nicely.

"You're so nice nothing like that WITCH over there!" Souta said hiding behind Kagome.

"What'd you just-""Sango let's just drop them off then they'll be out of our hair" Kagome leaned over and whispered in her older sister's ear.

"You little brats got lucky."

"YES!" Souta and Kohaku cheered

"…this time" Kohaku and Souta gulped at their sisters words.

-DING- -DONG- The doorbell rang out.

"Come on guys that should be them!" Kagome said opening the door.

"What's good Gome ,GoGo" Taigris said as she saw her friend

"Hey Tiny." Kagome said. "Mornin' " Sango said as they left the house with their little trouble making ass brothers.

The middle school was right down the street from the high school so they dropped Souta and Kohaku off.

"Time Check." Taiyou said.

"8:00! Let's bounce!"Taiga said as they all took off running for the school laughing the whole way there. They reached the school building several minutes later. They walked in and went straight to the gym for orientation. They took seats in the back left.

"Good Morning Students." The headmaster said perkily and got a monotone "Good Morning" right back.

"This year we have a large amount of new students grades 9th -12th"

"Ugh this is so boring." Taigris droned as she put in her headphones and turned it up halfway so she could somewhat hear. Big Sean Kanye West and Roscoe Dash Marvin Gaye and Chardonnay blared in her headphones.

She scanned the room for any old faces. She stopped at a group of guys sitting together towards the front. There were about six guys and two girls all sitting together talking. She recognized the girls as her friends Ruri and Hari aka the Scene Sisters.

'I think I've seen the guys before but I can't think of where.' Taigris cocked her head to the side. Her gaze rested on one particular guy in the group. She noticed his long black braid and his beautiful azure eyes and the purple star on his forehead.

"Damn he fine." Taigris spoke out but only to where her sister (who was next to her) could hear.

"Who?" Taiga whispered.

"Front, towards the right, three rows from us" Taigris pointed out.

"Ooh Damn I'd tap that but the one to right is crazy sexy." Taiga said eyeing the one with a black/brown braid and ruby/scarlet eyes. He turned and smirked at Taiga when he noticed her staring. She blushed and pretended like she was talking to Taigris.

"Caught!" Taigris grinned as she whispered to her sister.

"I see you two found some new eye candy!" "You better share!" "Yeah spill" Mizu Sango and Michiko cut in.

"Three rows up towards the right!" Taigris whispered kinda annoyed.

"Damn!" all the girls except Taigris and Taiga whispered exaggeratedly. They were too busy talking about the hotness to notice the guy's stares.

"Wish I could see her face, but that damn snapback!" Hiten said to himself looking over his shoulder at Taiga.

"Who bro?" Bankotsu asked looking all around the gym.

"Hey guys look that group in the back left!" he whispered to all his friends. The guys hooted and whooped to themselves.

"One .word. Redheeeeeaaadd." Kouga whispered with his eyes glued onto Michiko. All the guys chuckled; even Sesshomaru smirked at Kouga's remark.

"Dude you can't even see their faces in those snapbacks." Sesshomaru said still smirking.

"All I see is ass."Miroku said eyeing Sango's ass. The guys broke out in laughter.

The girl stopped mid conversation at the laughing. The headmaster cleared her throat.

"Sorry Mrs. Yoshimoto." The guys said.

"And when I am speaking please remove your hats it is very disrespectful!" She spoke harshly. All of the girls took of their snapbacks stood and apologized.

"Bitch." Taigris whispered. All the girls snickered and grinned. During this Taiyou and Mitsuru got up to go sit in two empty seats by the Scene sisters.

"Tie Tie what's up bro?"Hari said high fiving him.

"Hey Mitsu-chan" Ruri said making a kissy face and pinching his cheek.

"Hehehe your nails are kinda stabbing my cheeks." Mitsuru said almost crying at the pain.

The headmaster had finished speaking and asked them to sit and wait for their schedules.

When Kikyo and her posse walked into the gym Ayame and Kagura immediately spotted the guys and their EX-boyfriends. Her posse walked past winking and blowing kisses at them.

"Hey Sesshomaru." Kagura said as she walked past.

"Kouga!" Ayame said as she jumped into his lap and started nuzzling up to his face.

"NO P.D.A DURING ORIENTATION OR IN SCHOOL!" the headmaster yelled.

"What's that?" Kikyo's whole crew asked.

"Isn't that the handheld message thingy." Yura asked.

"These dumb hoes…." Taigris mumbled . All the girls snickered and rolled their eyes.

"Public Displays of Affection." Taiyou helped them out.

"Who asked you nerd?" Kikyo snickered. And her group giggled

"Watch who you're talking to bitch cause you know his sisters will whoop that ass real quick!" Hari said venomously. Kikyo looked to the back and saw Taiga's twisted glare and Taigris popping her knuckles and shivered.

"Hmph Whatever!" Kikyo snapped her fingers and the posse walked away. Ayame kept snuggling Kouga. He didn't look at her once.

"AYAME!" Kikyo snapped.

"Coming!" Ayame hopped off of Kouga and ran to Kikyo.

The science teacher passed out the schedules. Most kids were still sitting down reading theirs over. While the girls made a beeline for gym doors.

"Oh so that's how it is yah ain't even gonna say hi or nothing" Ruri said

"S'Fucked Up" Hari followed.

Chapter End

So let me know if it's good, bad, if it could be better. I want your critique. So write a review. It would reeeaaaaallllyyy make my day!


	4. First period

Chap 4

That flame really depressed me. T.T! But I got a good a review so I'm happy and I'm BACK! So let's just get right into it then.

I don't own Inuyasha I only own my OC's.

~Flashback~

The science teacher passed out the schedules. Most kids were still sitting down reading theirs over. While the girls made a beeline for gym doors.

"Oh so that's how it is yah ain't even gonna say hi or nothing" Ruri said

"S'Fucked Up" Hari followed.

*Now*

The girls were so eager to get out of the gym that they didn't even hear Ruri or Hari.

"Oh well we'll probably see them later." Ruri said kinda disappointed as she and her sister left the gym.

"Stop looking so down. Who were they anyway?" Inuyasha questioned. Taiyou was with them so he decided to cut in.

"Our sisters and they're 'crew'." He said gesturing to Mitsuru and himself.

"Don't I know you two from somewhere?" Bankotsu asked staring Taiyou and Mitsu down. (Not in a gay way)

"My names Mitsuru and he's Taiyou." Mitsuru said poking his cousins face.

"Wait Taiyou Ryoukami?!" Hiten asked exaggeratedly.

"And Mitsuru Toraijuu?!" Bankotsu followed.

"Yeah kinda…Its Taiyou Toraijuu and Mitsu Ryoukami." Taiyou explained.

"Who the hell are you?" Mitsuru said squinting trying to find a name to go with the faces he saw.

"Bankotsu Hiten Inuyasha Kouga Miroku Sesshomaru?! ANY OF THESE NAMES RINGIN' A BELL?!" Inuyasha half yelled.

"OOOOHHHH!" Mitsu and Taiyou said at the same time.

They gave a bunch of manly hugs and talked the whole way out the gym and through the halls. Even Sesshomaru gave a little handshake.

"I see your still the ice prince you were when we were little." Taiyou said as he shook his hand.

"Yeah but the girls seem to love that anti-social shit." Inuyasha said not expecting the hit that came from Sesshomaru.

"Honestly little brother sometimes I think you enjoy my hits." Sesshomaru said icily. Inuyasha whimpered at the bump on his head.

"Dude we have lots of catching up to do." Mitsuru said

"Yeah what's it been…like 4 years?" Bankotsu wondered.

"That's a pretty hot wench." Hiten hooted at Abi. She heard him and winked.

"So off topic dude. You sure seem to have changed a lot though." Taiyou commented.

"Yeah Hiten's the manwhore of the group now!" Miroku chuckled. Hiten gave him a lump to match the one Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha.

"Really? When we were little he had a huge crush on Taiga." Taiyou blurted out. Hiten gave him a look that said 'You said you weren't gonna tell anyone'

"WHAT?!" The whole group except Taiyou Hiten and Sesshomaru exaggerated though Sessh still looked surprised. Hiten just walked ahead if the group. To hide his blush. (I know the characters are OOC STOP REMINDING ME!)

"Speakin' of them where are they?" Kouga said looking around.

"Well right now they should have….History." Taiyou stopped to look at his phone.

"How do you know?" Mitsuru said

"Taiga texted me a pic of her schedule when she left the gym.  
She said her and the girls had the same classes" Taiyou explained.

"Well let's get to History."Bankotsu said.

"Woah Ban's happy to learn? That's DEFINETLY a first." Hiten muttered from the front. Bankotsu still heard him and glared.

"Lemme see your schedules. If you don't have History then you'll have to wait until…free period." Taiyou said pausing to check his schedule again.

"Oh we have the same classes. Weird right?" Bankotsu commented.

"I think that's because they don't let twins in the same class." Mitsuru suggested.

"Our first period is…..Spanish." Taiyou said handing them their schedules back.

"Vamonos!" Mitsuru said leading them to the Spanish room.

* * *

*With the girls about ten minutes later*

"And so the Crusaders triumphed over the entire empire in just one month. Thus making the Crusaders the most triumphant in the land at the time."Miss Tsubaki droned.

Since I have a meeting to get to and I want to save the next chapter for tomorrow start your homework for this chapter right now in class, and if I hear ANYTHING in this classroom from the office there will be pop quizzes as far as the eye can see!" She fumed

"Excuse me Miss Tsubaki?" Taiga said.

"Yes Taiga?" She said with a VERY forced smile.

"It's not really a pop quiz if you tell us about it. Now is it?" Taiga said with the most innocent expression she could pull. Miss Tsubaki opened her mouth to say something looking like she was about to throw a tantrum. The students broke out in chuckles.

"I mean it you kids BETTER BEHAVE" she put lots of stress on the last words and slammed the class room door.

"Menopauuuusse!" Taigris sang out. The entire class burst out laughing. Even the guys laughed though they didn't have the slightest idea what menopause is.

Taiga ran up to the door and looked out to see all the teachers were heading to the office for the meeting. She also saw her brother poke his head out to look too.

"BROOOO!" Taiga scream-whispered across the hall.

"Free periooooood!" Taiyou sang.

"You guys have free for a first period?! LUCKY BASTARDS!" Taigris' head popped out the door.

"No we have Spanish first but the teachers stay in their meetings for an hour. Why was there a meeting anyway? " Taiyou said.

"I heard it was cause a boy was caught in the bathroom smoking weed." Michiko walked all the way out the door.

"I heard it's because he was smoking and he had the whole hallway on that floor smoked OUT!" Taiga suggested.

"I think they went down to figure out whole stole Miss Tsubaki's Estrogen pills."Taigris said with a grin. They all snickered.

"You guys are morons." Mizu said shaking her head also walking out of the class.

"So bro who'd you get stuck with for class?" Taiga said still giggling. Taiyou opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Hey Taiyou who's that?" Hiten said from his seat in the back (which Mrs. Valasquez happily gave him for his "boca sucia")

"It's your girlfriend!" Taiyou said happily. Hiten sprang from his seat and ran to the door. The guys got up and left the room too.

"Aren't you guys-"

CLIFFFIIIEEE! Sorry ppl I had to !

Read review but please no more flames! If you have ways I can improve can you tell me them NICELY! I don't think my wittle heart can take much more of your harsh words! ToT

boca sucia means "dirty mouth" and menopause is when a woman gets to old to have her period and starts having hot flashes irritation and weak bones. and estrogen pills help ease said symptoms.


	5. And Shit gets real

Next chappie! C'mon people! REVIEW! Please! Had to change the ending of the last chapter a bit cause it didn't make sense.

' = thoughts

"= talking

I do not own inuyasha.

"So bro who'd you get stuck with for class?" Taiga said still giggling. Taiyou opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Hey Taiyou who's that?" Hiten said from his seat in the back (which Mrs. Valasquez happily gave him for his "boca sucia")

"It's your girlfriend!" Taiyou said happily. Hiten sprang from his seat and ran to the door. The guys got up and left the room too.

"Yo!" Bankotsu exclaimed running up to the girls. The girls exchanged glances and looks of confusion.

"Do we know you? Or you guys in the back?" Taigris asked pointing them out.

"And what's this about me being some one's girlfriend." Taiga said with a very questioning look. Hiten looked away Taiga noticed it and smirked.

"Remember Park Ave.?" Kouga asked.

"How do you know we used to….wait…you're the guys from around the corner!" Michiko exaggerated. All the girls' eyes suddenly went wide.

'Damn! They were so awkward and weird looking as kids! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!'Taiga thought.

"I told you they were fine." Taigris leaned over and whispered to the girls. They ran over and gave hugs and pecks on the cheek but their reunion was cut short…..VERY short.

"GIRLS WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF CLASS?!" Mrs. Tsubaki screeched stomping down the halls so hard that the heels almost broke off of her pumps.

"Oh shit! We gotta go!" Taigris said as she ran into the class.

"See you guys at break!" Taiga said running in right behind her

"AND YOU BOYS, WHERE IS YOUR TEACHER!?" Mrs. Tsubaki yelled again from the class room door.

"Boys get back in dee class room right naow!" Mrs. Valasquez said coming down the hall soon after Mrs. Tsubaki. Mrs. Valasquez entered the room and sat in her desk.

(In Mrs. Tsubaki's room)

"TAKE OUT A PIECE OF PAPER THERE WILL BE A POP QUIZ ON THE LESSON WE READ BEFORE I LEFT! I HOPE YOU WERE LISTEN-""RIIINNGG!" The bell for second period cut Mrs. Tsubaki off. The students jetted out the door before she could say another word.

"Next is….Spanish." Mizu said stepping in the class

"If her mouth wasn't so damn big we probably would've had that quiz." Taiga said enetering. Mrs. Valasquez's class.

"ARIGATOU KAMI FOR SU BOCA!" Taigris said marching in.

"Did you really just mix three languages in one sentence." Michiko said giving her a "really" look from her seat.

*With the guys*

"So we have Math next huh?" Bankotsu said bored out of his mind.

"God, I hate that subject." Hiten said sounding frustrated.

"Why, did you fail or something?" Taiyou asked.

"Yeah a few tests but not on a report card. I managed to pull C's and D's mostly D's though." Hiten said now sounding depressed. (Now that I look at it I'm kinda making him seem bi-polar)

"How about a tutor?" Mitsu suggested as they went in the room and took their seats.

"Oh he's WAY too proud to even think of getting a tutor." Bankotsu said adding (much needed) emphasis.

"I could get a tutor if I wanted to! I just don't want people thinkin' I'm stupid." Hiten said defensively.

"What if I could find someone to do it but in private?" Taiyou questioned.

"Suuuuuurrrreee Ok!" Hiten said rolling his eyes. Taiyou smirked. Meanwhile Taiyou took out his phone and started texting. (T= Taiyou /? = It's a SURPRISE)

T: Heyy I hav 2 ask u a favor.

?: Oh boy what is it now? U almost got me in trouble 4 mah phone in class.

T: I need u 2 tutor someone 4 me.

?: It beta not be one of those skanks from this morning!

T: You realli think I'd do that 2 u?

?: Alrite, But what subject cuz u know I hav problems wit sum of theez classes myself.

T: Math more specifically Trig.

?: Gotcha covered….wait who am I tutorin' ?

T: Don't freak out ok?

?: Just tell me!

T: It's Hiten.

"WHAT?!" Taiga jumped out of her seat in class waking Mrs. Valasquez from her nap and scaring the shit out of her classmates in the process.

"IN DEE BACK!" Mrs. Valasquez screeched alarming the surrounding classrooms.

"But-" Taiga began

"NAOW!"Mrs. Valasquez yelled pointing to an empty seat in the back.

*In one of the surrounding classrooms*

"Sounds like she got someone other than you today Hiten so don't feel bad." Taiyou cooed.

"Yeah whatever." Hiten pouted.

*Spanish room.*

'Oh well I can text even easier from back here' Taiga thought evilly smirking.

Taigris noticed this and she shivered. She scribbled something in a piece of paper balled it up threw and threw it at her sister. Taiga's head snapped up. Taigris pointed to the ball. Taiga unraveled the ball and read it. "What happend?" She decided to text her what happened while texting Taiyou too.

Taiyou: So u gonna do it for me or not.

Taiga: Fine! But u owe me….BIG TIME!

Taiyou: Love you too sis.

Taiga: Yeah Alrite Love ya. Wait I need details.

Taiyou: He just needs a tutor and...u guys are gonna have to do it at his house.

Taiga: Wait…WHAT?!

Taiyou: Ur just gonna help him study!

Taiga: Yeah but, AT HIS HOUSE?!

Taiyou: Plzzzz *insert puppy eyes here*

Taiga: Lol Alrite.

Taiyou: How much u want?

Taiga: 4 what tutoring?

Taiyou: -_- No 4 staring at him. WHAT ELSE WULD IT BE 4?!

Taiga: He's liek…..my bestie I don't want his money.

Taiyou: Alrite I'll tell him

Taiga: NOO! Let it be a suprise

Taiyou: Alrite see u at break

Taiga: See ya!

(She starts texting Taigris)

Taiga: Grrrrrrrllll I bet u cant even guess what jus happened

Tiny: Yeah that's why I'm asking u -_-

Taiga: Ok then smartass :P Jeez well guess who I'm gon be tutoring.

Tiny: Who? Is it Enju?

Taiga: Enju iz like a fucking girl genius. If anything she'd be tutoring me. I'll give you a hint.

Tiny: Alrite shoot.

Taiga: THUNDEEERRRR!

Tiny: HITEN?!

Taiga: YUUPP! And guess what….ITS GONNA BE AT HIS HOUSE!

Tiny: Oooh u two gon get freaky wit it! I can see it now! Ur gonna be like "Ok Hiten If u get this right I'll strip for you!" and that Chris Brown song iz gonna be playin' in the back! GIRL I JUST WANNA SEE YOU STRIP!

Taiga: TINY!

Tiny: LMAO!

Taiga: NONE OF THAT IZ GONNA HAPPEN!

Taigris looked up to see Taiga blushing down her neck. She snickered making Mizu and Michiko look back.

"RIIIIINNNNGGG"

"Vas it's break time!" Mrs. Valasquez said dismissing the class. The girls left class and talked the whole way to the cafeteria.

*With the guys*

"I found someone to tutor you." Taiyou said plainly.

"ALREADY?!" all the guys exaggerated except Sesshomaru of course he just had a (somewhat) surprised look on his face.

"Alright who is it and how much?" Hiten said suspiciously.

"They said they'd do it for free and they want it to be a surprise." Taiyou said with a smirk.

"Really? Teach his stubborn ass for free?! They must not know him." Bankotsu said in disbelief. Hiten sent him a death glare sending chills down Bankotsu's spine.

"Oh trust me they know him!" Taiyou said smirking even harder.

"Something seems fishy here. Just tell me!" Hiten said.

"I don't wanna ruin the surprise! and write down the directions to your house for me." Taiyou said handing him paper and pen.

"For what?" Hiten asked.

"You want it to be in private right?" Taiyou said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah...Taiyou if you got some kind of stalker or weirdo coming to my house...-" Hiten started and handed Taiyou the address.

"Don't worry they aren't even like that though." Taiyou said shaking his head and taking the paper.

"So when you wanna start?" Taiyou asked.

"Saturday?" Hiten suggested.

"I tell 'em." Taiyou said taking out his phone.

Taiyou: Can u start on Saturday?

Taiga: Yeah alrite.

Taiyou: k Can i plz tell him its u?

Taiga: NOOOO! Just text me the directions to his house.

Taiyou: His adress iz 296 Pallisade Ave.

Taiga: DAYUMN!

Taiyou: What?

Taiga: HE'S LIKE RITE DOWN THA STREET!

Taiyou: Looks lik gonna be seein' each other a lot. ;)

Taiga: -_- Whatever.

Taiga sent the last text closed her phone and continued walking down the stairs to the cafeteria with her freinds.

"Hey bitch!" Taiga's head snapped up to see Abi glaring with her crew on their way down the stairs to her.

"The fuck do you hoes want?" Taiga said angrily.

"We saw your nerd ass brother hangin' around with new kids." Kagura said fanning herself conceitedly.

"So what?!" Mizu said glaring Kagura down.

"Why would they wanna hang out with him?" Kikyo said while filing her nails.

"Actually, Bitch we've known them for about...what is it now...ten years?"Kagome said thinking.

"Whatever you whores better just stay away from My Kouga!" Ayame said crossing her arms. Michiko fumed. All the girls took a step away from her. Theguys came walking down the stairs and stayed to watch the fireworks.

"BITCH, YOU DON'T OWN HIM! HE NOT SOME PRIZE YOU CAN CLAIM! HE PROBABLY DUMPED YOUR SORRY ASS! That is if you ever got that chance with him!" Michiko went off.

Ayame walked up to her and smacked her. Michiko tackled her to the ground and started punching her in the face. Yura ran over and Michiko by her hair trying to get her off of Ayame. Taigris quickly ran over and yanked Yura by her short hair and threw her into the wall. While Yura was trying to get her shit together Taigris took that as a chance to take off her jewelry and put her hair in a messy bun. Taiyou and Mitsu saw this and thought.

'Shit is about to get real.' They ran up and pulled their twins back and dragged them down to the cafeteria the guys and girls traveling close behind.

"Damn bro you couldn't have gave us two more minutes?!" Taigris said struggling to get out of Taiyou's grip.

"YEAH!" Michiko agreed.

"Two more and them bitches would've been dead!" Taiyou said letting her go.

"And what got you so mad anyway." Mitsu said looking at Michiko.

"They came over talkin' shit and Ayame said something slick...And Michi ripped her for it then she slapped Michi and you all saw the rest." Taigris stopped to grin at Michiko.

"Why were you in it then?" Taiyou said obviously confused. Taigris walked over Michiko and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You really think I'm gonna let them hoes try and jump her? OH HELL NO!" Taigris said sounding REALLY ghetto (As if she didn't already sound it)  
The guys laughed at her and Michiko put her arm around Taigris shoulder and they walked down together with the group.

"Thanks Tiny." Michi said with a soft smile.

"Anytime boo...Anytime." Taigris said with a smirk. they both giggled.

End Chapter

And also I'm thinking of doing a yaoi story with inuyasha too so tell me what you think. and also the words are spelled differently for the spanish teacher because of her pronunciation. My spanish teacher talks like that so i decided to make it that way.


End file.
